Struck By Lightning
by Maknatuna
Summary: Castiel gets struck by lightning. It has a weird effect on him and he's forced to speak out his thoughts, feelings and desires aloud.
1. Chapter 1

Enormous, huge THANK YOU to my amazing, brilliant and wonderful beta **bethanyyerinn**, not only for beta reading, but also for great suggestions. Lots of hugs to you, darling!

**Chapter 1**

It was a stormy night. The wind was howling and the rain was pouring down like a raging ocean. Castiel was flying near the black, ominous clouds when thunder rumbled and rolled. Something flashed. It was a white, blinding light and the angel closed his eyes for a few seconds. Instantly he felt that something hit him and sent electric sparks through his body. Castiel lost his balance and plummeted down with a terrifying speed.

The Winchester brothers were staying in a small town called Hemingford, which is a little place nestled in Nebraska. There had recently been killings there, caused by a shape shifter, but the hunters already took care of that. They were still at the hotel and planned to leave in the morning.

It was 4 am and the brothers were in a deep sleep when something crashed down in their room, knocking the nightstand over and breaking a lamp.

"The hell?" Dean muttered, immediately sitting up in his bed and grabbing Ruby's knife, which he hid under his pillow while he slept, just in case.

Meanwhile Sam turned the lamp on—the one that wasn't broken, that is—and the hunters gasped. Something, or maybe someone, was crouched down and crawling on the floor. It had messy, dark hair and was clad in a beige trench coat… Wait…. What?

"Cas?" Dean narrowed his eyes and stared at the angel, who had turned around and was facing the hunter. Castiel looked utterly confused and dazed.

"Cas, you alright?" Sam asked as he shot a worried glance at their friend.

"I…I am not sure," Castiel replied, sounding lost. He scanned the room as if the answers to his questions were hidden there somewhere.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Dean moved the comforter aside and got out of his bed. He helped the angel to his feet.

"I was flying to Egypt and was above this town when something hit me. I think it might have been lightning." Castiel blinked.

"Lightning? You're tellin' me that some miserable, shitty lightning kicked your mighty ass?" Dean chuckled.

The angel glared daggers at him. He was feeling strange and was not in the mood for Dean's sarcasm.

"It was not normal lightning," Castiel added in a cryptic voice.

"What do you mean? Do you feel anything strange?" Sam was sitting on his bed and buttoning a flannel shirt.

"I believe so," the angel said with a nod.

"Care to elaborate, feathers? We aren't mind readers. What are you feeling that's so strange?" Dean huffed, annoyed.

"I don't know…" Castiel murmured, still looking around the room in confusion.

"Okay, that was really helpful…" Dean replied, not feeling very patient.

"I find it annoying when you are sarcastic with me," Castiel snapped. Both of the brothers gazed at Cas, surprised that he would say something like that. "I didn't mean to say that…" he muttered.

"Oh, you didn't?" Dean asked dryly.

"I think I know what is wrong," Castiel decided. "I think it is related to my thinking process and emotions. It seems that I cannot hide what I really feel, think, or want." The angel frowned deeply.

The brothers looked at each other. They both had '_I have no idea what the fuck is going on'_ written all over their faces.

"Right." Dean rubbed his palms on sweatpants. "I guess we have to check, then," he said, as if it were obvious.

"How?" Castiel looked at the hunter quizzically.

"Basically, you think you can only speak the truth, right? You just kind of say what you think without considering how other people will feel about it." He paused, a little smile playing on his lips like he thought whatever he was about to say was hilarious. "Ok, Cas, what do you think about Sam's hair?" Dean asked, trying to make it sound serious, but he ended up snickering.

The angel looked at the younger brother. "He needs a haircut. He looks like the brunette girl from L'oreal shampoo commercial that I saw on TV last Thursday. It was in Iowa at the Blue Bird motel, when Sam was gone to get a lunch and Dean was taking a shower and pleasuring himself while thinking about…."

"Shut up, Cas!" Dean yelled, turning beetroot red.

Castiel looked startled, like he hadn't realized what he was saying until the words were already out of his mouth, and his eyes were wide. His breath was coming out in short gasps. The angel loosened his tie and gulped nervously.

"This… this is much worse than I thought," he mumbled. "I am sorry, Dean I do not want to be an inconvenience," Castiel bit his bottom lip, looking miserable.

"It's alright. No worries. It was just unexpected," Dean said with a nervous laugh.

The angel was fidgeting nervously. "I should probably leave. It would be a wise de…."

"Do you want to leave?" Sam cut in before Castiel could finished.

"No!" Castiel answered too quickly, seeming desperate.

Sam's face lit up and a huge, shit-eating grin spread on his lips. His older brother noticed it and raised a finger warningly.

"Don't you dare, Samantha!" Dean snapped.

Sam ignored him and turned to Castiel. "So, if you don't want to leave, what do you want to do, Cas?" Sam was trying to hold triumphant laughter back as he noticed how hard Castiel was fighting not to answer the question. Judging by how constipated the angel looked, the fighting must have been taking lot of his strength.

Castiel whimpered and gave a pleading look to the younger brother that clearly read '_please change the question'_, but Sam was ruthless and just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"So, what do you wanna do, Cas?" Sam repeated innocently.

Finally, it seemed that he couldn't fight it anymore, and words came rushing out of his mouth like a floodgate had opened. "I want to take Dean's pillow and sniff it. His scent is intoxicating and even now is clouding my mind as it permeates the room." Castiel flushed red and closed his eyes, deeply embarrassed.

Sam threw his head back and cackled hysterically. He had expected an answer like this, which was exactly why he had asked. Everyone knew that these two fools had feelings towards each other, but they didn't have the balls to admit it to each other, or even to themselves.

Dean grabbed the keys of his baby and ran out of the motel.

"I upset him," Castiel moaned, his shoulders slumped. He looked distinctly like a kicked puppy.

Sam almost felt bad for a moment, but he knew that this was going to open doors for Dean and Castiel. "No, you didn't. Leave him be. He'll be fine in the morning after a good breakfast." Sam grinned at the angel, but then it faded away when Castiel still looked miserable. He approached the angel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cas, give us few hours and we'll figure out what happened to you and how to fix it."

Castiel nodded and sat on Dean's bed while Sam turned the lamp off and crawled into his bed to resume his interrupted sleep. Soon enough the younger brother's snores filled the room.

Castiel lay on Dean's bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while he buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply. It had his human's scent, which he always loved, but it somehow burned his senses even more than it usually would, filling him with a dull longing pulsating in his chest.

"Dean…" he moaned quietly. "I need you." Castiel closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam closed his laptop after four hours of research. "Cas, I can't find anything useful. There's nothing about miraculous lightning on web. I'll talk to Bobby. Maybe he can help."

Castiel sighed and nodded. He was getting frustrated with waiting and his lack of control over what he said was getting irritating. He felt like his emotions were stronger than usual too.

"Thank you, Sam. I appreciate your help," he said quietly.

"No problem, Cas." Sam put his hand on the angel's shoulder and looked at his watch.

"What's taking him so long?" the younger Winchester mumbled. As if in reply, the door of the motel room burst open and Dean came barreling through it.

Dean looked pissed, to say the least. It was clear that he did not sleep well in the car and he wasn't in the mood for any of the jokes that Sam had ready for him.

"Sam, don't say a word or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" he growled and stomped towards the bathroom. Then he stopped in the doorway and turned back around.

"And that goes for you too, Cas," Dean added before he slammed the door behind him.

Castiel was feeling guilty for making Dean so upset, but the younger Winchester just shrugged and dialed Bobby's number. After couple of rings, Bobby answered.

"What the hell did ya do now, Idjits?" he greeted Sam with his usual grumpy tone.

"Um.. hi Bobby. We…we have a small problem here," Sam stuttered and looked at Castiel, who was tilting his head and concentrating hard on something.

"Of course you do. You always have problems. Spill the beans," the old hunter chuckled.

"Cas was struck by lightning and…"

"And fried his ass?" Bobby snorted.

"Um, no, no his ass is fine… I mean… Well he's fine. But at the same time, he's kind of not fine." Sam had no idea what he was saying anymore and cursed under his breath.

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and try saying it in English," Bobby suggested. Sam practically could see Bobby's smirking face.

"Like I said, he was struck by lightning, but it had a weird effect on him. He just says whatever's on his mind and can't control it. I tried to do some research but there's nothing on the web about any similar cases. Can you help us?" Sam exhaled sharply and sat on his bed.

There was a silence on the other end of the line, but finally Bobby spoke. "Pretty sure I've heard of something like that, but I need to dig into my books for details. I'll give you a call when I have something. And where the hell is your brother?"

"He's taking a shower and not in his best mood." Sam looked at the bathroom door.

"Why? Feathers said something he didn't want to hear?" Bobby gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much. Alright Bobby, give us a call ok? And thanks." Sam hurriedly finished the conversation.

Castiel looked at the younger Winchester and Sam's heart dropped when he saw a hope in his friend's eyes. Sam felt terrible for Castiel. He was scared and Dean was still mad at him even though Sam insisted he would be better in the morning. Sam was sure that Dean would lighten up eventually, but until then he wasn't going to be very pleasant. And now Castiel probably thought that Bobby had called with some miraculous answer, when really it was just another 'I don't know'.

Sam chose his words carefully. "Bobby said that he thinks he's heard of similar cases in the past and is going to look for more details. He'll give us a call when he has some more helpful information."

Castiel's hopeful gaze melted off his face. "I think that we are never going to figure this out and I will be like this forever." Castiel pressed his lips together and clenched his fists, obviously saying something else he hadn't meant to. "This is unpleasant. No matter how hard I try to resist, the words still leave my mouth."

There was a loud "_son of a bitch_" that came from the bathroom and both the younger Winchester and the angel turned their heads to look.

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked out. He was wearing only jeans and boots and was bare-chested. The hunter was holding his wet T-shirt. A few water drops had landed on his chest and were glistening. It seemed something had exploded on him.

"Right, I'll be outside," Sam said with a smirk, sensing that a moment was coming. He literally ran out of the room.

As soon as Castiel saw Dean, the angel squirmed on the bed and swallowed, not understanding exactly what he was feeling. Something about Dean without a shirt on was making Castiel uncomfortable, but in an almost pleasurable way. Dean didn't say anything at all to the angel and went to his duffle bag to get a new T-shirt out. He bent down and started rummaging through it. Castiel's face flushed and he tried to look at anything but Dean.

"Alright, what's the problem now?" Dean turned around to face the angel. He had now put on a black T-shirt that was defining his torso and muscles nicely.

"Problem?" Castiel parroted with a gulp as he marveled at the hunter.

"Yeah, problem. You have the same expression that you had at the den of iniquity. What's wrong?" Dean arched his brow and stared at Castiel.

The angel just opened and closed his mouth with a pained expression on his face for a minute. He still couldn't peel his eyes away from Dean, even though he was trying to.

"I… I feel strange. I think I'm ill," Castiel said with another gulp.

"Ill? What do you mean ill? I didn't think angels are capable of getting sick." Castiel was silent. "What exactly are you feeling?" Dean tried. He frowned deeply when Castiel hissed and licked his lips.

"I… I have a pressure in my lower part and… and my pants are… too tight," the angel admitted, still staring at the hunter with his eyes open too wide.

Dean almost choked on his own saliva and was thrown into a coughing fit. Castiel rose from the bed worriedly and wanted to help the hunter, but Dean waved him off. After a few more seconds he was able to breathe.

"So you're telling me that I give you boners?" Dean rasped, his voice sounding much huskier than before.

Castiel's face was like a kaleidoscope: changing from color to color. Castiel's throat was dry and he pulled his trench coat more tightly around himself.

"I believe so," he mumbled, finally able to lower his gaze.

He just didn't know what to do with this information. Dean couldn't say that he was shocked or displeased with what he had heard, but that in itself was what worried him. Shouldn't it have upset him, or at least surprised him, that Castiel was aroused by him? But no, on the contrary, he found himself flattered.

He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts that were buzzing through it. "I need a good breakfast," Dean decided. "Can't think right on an empty stomach. Do you want to stay here or come with us?"

Castiel shook his head violently. "I do not want to stay here alone. I prefer to be with you."

Dean gave him a lopsided smirk at the comment and took out the car keys.

"Well, let's go then. I need some good pie. And Cas…" the hunter hesitated.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel said softly.

"I like what you said," Dean admitted, gulping down the embarrassment of saying it, "But if you say a word about it to anyone…." The older Winchester was still trying to think of a good threat when Castiel cut him off.

"I assure you, I will not say anything. Unless someone asks me to."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Alright, let's hit the road. But remember, no talking for you!"

Castiel nodded silently and followed his human. He was hoping that nobody would ask any more awkward questions and that the hunters were able to find a solution to his problem quickly.

If only he knew….

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean drove for an hour because he couldn't decide where he wanted to go for breakfast. He didn't give up on looking for the perfect place until Sam started yelling at him to get his shit together and find a goddamned diner anywhere. Castiel just sat in the backseat, looking through the window and trying his best to stay calm.

Finally God or Dean showed some mercy and the Impala stopped in front of a small diner called, "Itsy Bitsy Betsey".

"What kind of stupid name is this?" Dean glared at the sign.

"God, I don't care, Dean. Let's just get inside and eat!" Sam bellowed. He made a new bitchface, No. 26c, and got out of the car.

Dean turned to the angel. "Cas, try not to look at people. It might help you avoid answering the questions," Dean suggested.

"I will try my best," Castiel said with a serious nod.

"Good." The hunter patted his shoulder and got out of the car.

As soon as they found vacant seats, Dean's mobile started to ring. It was Bobby. Dean got up so he could talk on the phone in privacy.

"Hi Bobby, I suppose you alrea…" Dean never finished.

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah, I already know about the problem and have some information for you," Bobby grumbled on the other end. "There have been similar cases," he continued. "One happened in France in 1890. Someone called Gerard Leblanc was hit by lightning and developed telepathic abilities. Then in England in 1987, Clare Roberts got telekinesis, and in Russia in 2000, Ivan Sidorof started to ramble in ancient Sumerian. Of course Cas' case is little bit different, but there is a connection between all the cases: All these people were hit by the blinding white light that didn't hurt. They called it lightning because they didn't know what else to call it."

Dean tapped his fingers against the wall while listening to the old hunter. At least Castiel was not the first one that went through something like this.

"And what happened afterwards? Did they die or something?" The older brother fidgeted.

"Died? No, they didn't die. They were fine. Apparently the strange effects only last from one hour to twenty four hours," Bobby huffed, opening a beer can.

"Well, that's good right? If nothing happened to them and everything went back to normal, all's peachy and Cas will be fine too," Dean sighed, relieved.

"Hold your horses," Singer snorted and took a swig. "It has a side effect too." Dean couldn't help but feel that Bobby sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"What? What side effect?" Dean asked, swallowing hard.

Again, Bobby sounded like he was extremely entertained as he said, "Has feathers shown any sexual interest? In all the cases, the object of their desires became impossible to resist and their libido grew immensely. Not sure if angels have any, but still." This time Dean could definitely hear Bobby's choked laughter.

Dean's ears started to turn red. "Alright. And… and what should we do in this situation? Can we help somehow? Or it will wear off by itself?"

"It says…" Bobby tapped his finger on the text, and he had to pause in order to try not to laugh again, "having sex helps release all the cumulative energy and quickens the 'healing' process. He'll continue to be sexually driven until _something_ takes away that energy," he finished suggestively.

"Right. I get it," Dean said, his face feeling hot. "Sex then. Ok, Ok thank you for your help." Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly and went back to the table.

"What did he say, Dean?" Sam asked him as soon as he finished talking with the old hunter.

"Sammy, get me some fries, four hamburgers, coffee, and a cherry pie with lots of whipped cream." Dean stood up.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly at the look on Dean's face and rose from his seat too.

"Calm down, halo boy. I need to wash my hands and splash some cold water on my face," Dean mumbled, walking towards the bathroom.

As he walked away, a short and chubby red haired waitress came to their table. She was very pleasant looking and friendly. The name badge read - Kathy.

"Hello, there sweeties," she greeted them amicably. She turned to Sam. "What can I get you, sugar?"

"Can I have a Caesar salad and black coffee? And my brother asked for: a double portion of fries, four hamburgers, black coffee without sugar, and a cherry pie with lots of whipped cream," the younger Winchester replied with a smile.

She didn't even look surprised at the huge order. "Your brother is the guy who walked to the bathroom, right?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, that's him."

"Alrighty." Kathy turned to Castiel, who was casting his eyes over the room nervously. "And what about you, gorgeous? What would you like?"

"I'm sorry, what?" The angel jumped slightly in his seat, and before Sam could interfere, the waitress repeated her question.

"I asked: what would you like to have, honey?"

Sam froze in his seat, waiting for inevitable doom and slowly started to slide under the table, pretending he was not there.

Castiel tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was even harder to do now than it was a few hours before, so the thoughts that had been sprinting through his mind tumbled out his lips. "I….I would like to have sex and prove the 'only females can have multiple orgasms' theory wrong. And as for eating, thank you, but I do not want anything," Castiel rasped and stared at the woman with his scared, wide open eyes.

To her honor, Kathy did not make faces or looked disgusted. She closed her mouth and raised her index finger. "I am sure you will find a suitable partner for that task, darling," she said simply. She winked at him and with these words left to bring the orders.

Sam finally crawled out from under the table and sat there, dumbstruck. Kathy returned in a few minutes, bringing their order. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Sam wondered what was taking him so long.

"Enjoy the meal, boys." Kathy chuckled and placed the meals in front of Sam and Dean's seat. "Something wrong?" Sam heard her voice and peeked out of a newspaper he was holding in his shaking hands.

"N-nno…" Castiel stammered.

"You just are looking at the pie so intently that I'm starting to think it offended you," Kathy laughed gently.

"Pies are not capable of offending people," Castiel stated seriously.

"Then why are you staring at it?" Kathy asked, deciding to play along.

"I…I just imagined how…how…." The angel wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He would keep himself from talking this time. He would keep himself… "How nice it would feel if Dean licked it off of me." He was irritated with himself. So much for keeping himself from talking. But at the same time, imagining the whipped cream on his body, the feel of Dean's tongue running over his skin, was so intoxicating that he wasn't able to be too ashamed of admitting it out loud. He had to try hard not to react physically as he imagined it.

Kathy opened her mouth to say something, but Dean appeared behind her back and she just smiled awkwardly.

"You're Dean, right?" she asked him.

"Yes?" The hunter glanced at her questioningly.

Kathy leaned towards his ear and whispered: "Walmart next door. They have the best canned whipped cream, in kinds of different flavors. But go for the strawberry one." She grinned at him and walked away, leaving the puzzled hunter gaping. Dean coughed and looked at the two men sitting at the table.

Sam looked pastel green while Castiel was blinking nervously and panting, the inappropriate thoughts still making his mind hazy. He had to try not to look at Dean, because that would only make it worse.

Dean folded his arms across his chest and hissed, "What the hell happened, while I was gone?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean was drilling them with his gaze. He knew that something had definitely happened, judging from their expressions.

He turned to the angel. "I'm gonna save you from the torture of having to answer, so I won't ask you." Castiel just nodded hurriedly. So instead Dean plopped down on his seat and grabbed a hamburger, turning to Sam. "Wanna tell me what the hell happened here?"

"Nothing," the younger Winchester said hastily, shaking his head vigorously as he desperately tried to forget all the things he had heard Castiel admit.

"Ok, then I guess you have some digestion problems." Dean munched on his burger and slurped his coffee.

Sam gaped at his brother. "Digestion problems? What makes you think so?"

"Well, you look greener than your friggin salad, so…" Dean giggled like a five year old and stuffed his mouth with some fries.

Sam could not decide which bitchface to put on, so he just sat there huffing in annoyance.

"Cas, wanna help me with these?" Dean asked suddenly, putting one hamburger in front of the angel. "I overestimated my abilities."

"I am not hung…" Castiel began only to be cut off brutally.

"EAT!" the hunter said in a low growl, clearly showing that Castiel was not to argue. The angel unwrapped his hamburger and bit it carefully. The taste was rich and very delicious. Castiel could not hold himself back and a few moans escaped from his throat.

Someone almost choked on coffee and started to cough. It was enough to withdraw the angel from his ecstasy.

"You like it, Cas?" Dean's voice sounded much huskier and he could not lift his eyes off the angel's face.

"Mmm yes, Dean. It makes me happy." Castiel gave the hunter one of his rare smiles and his white teeth flashed.

Without breaking eye contact, Dean pushed another hamburger towards the angel, who gladly accepted it.

Sam was trying his best to look relaxed and avoid looking at the two lovebirds. The younger Winchester acted like he was really interested in the green leaves of his salad, poking them from time to time, while inwardly he was battling with an evil cackle that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. The sexual tension between the two of them was literally tangible and part of him wanted to say 'I TOLD YOU SO!'. When Sam understood that he was losing the fight to stay silent, he took some money out of his wallet and threw it on the table.

"Take your time. I need to buy something and after I'm done gonna wait for you outside." Sam could not hold snickering back and rushed out of the diner.

After finishing eating and paying for the meals, Dean and Castiel stood up to leave.

"Have a great day, sweeties," Kathy called to them from behind a counter and winked at them.

"She's a nice lady, but really strange…" Dean mumbled when they went outside. "Oh, shit," he cursed suddenly. "Almost forgot. I need a new mobile, this one has a screen problem."

The angel looked around and noticed a small shop in the corner. The sign read "Cheap Cell Phones. 75% discount".

"Dean, look," Castiel touched the hunter's shoulder, ignoring the shivering feeling that went up his spine from the contact, and pointed at the shop.

"Well, done Sherlock. Let's go." Dean grabbed the angel's arm and dragged him towards the shop.

It was a small, cozy place with a huge shop window. The salesman was a young guy in his mid-twenties wearing a red Nokia logo T-shirt and a baseball cap.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked the newcomers. It was easy to tell that he was bored beyond belief.

"Um… hi there." Dean grinned at the guy who's name was Eddie according to the badge. "I need a mobile, this one's got some problems, so I decided to get a new one."

"Why is it so hot in here?" Castiel mumbled, loosening his tie. He moved away from Dean to the left corner. There was a big, glass aquarium there with little silver fish.

"We have cheap but very good mobiles. For example these ones. Look at this model of Nokia. Talk time up to 6 hours 30 minutes, Stand-by Up to 450 hours, memory: 256MB RAM**,**1GB ROM8GB microSD card included supports up to 32GB, also it has…" but Eddie became distracted. "Sir? I'm sorry sir, what are you doing?" The salesman craned his neck to have a better look at what was happening at the aquarium.

"Cas, what the hell…" Dean gasped at the sight.

The angel was plunging his hands into the water and washing his face. He looked flushed and his breathing was heavy.

"What are you doing?" the hunter snarled at him.

"Wetting my hands to wash my face?" the angel answered miserably.

"Stop it and move from the aquarium!" Dean hissed at him again. "Sorry about this. Ok, what about this Samsung?" Dean tried to look very interested in all the mobile related crap.

Eddie took a moment to concentrate on the phones again. "Right. Samsung. I can recommend that you get this model. User memory 140 mb, external memory up to 32 GB, you can talk up to 300 minutes, that's 5 hours, standby time is 160 hours, Connectivity features are: Wifi, blue…" The guy's eyes widened as he looked behind Dean. "HEY, HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Dean jumped, startled at Eddie's yelling. He did not understand what made the guy so shocked until he looked behind him. Dean Winchester froze to his place.

Castiel, who was wearing only his red underwear (apparently Jimmy Novak (RIP) loved red boxers) and was desperately rutting against the shop window.

"I'm calling police!" Eddie hollered as he picked up a receiver, still looking terrified.

"Wait!" Dean yelled and put his hands up in surrender. "Please don't! We're leaving. He's…he's my cousin and suffers from a light form of schizophrenia. But he's not dangerous. Not at all." Dean was bubbling nonsense and he knew it, but he didn't care as long as the guy believed him and didn't call the cops. "We're leaving," Dean repeated, "Just give me a second." He gave Eddie a tortured smile and stomped towards Castiel.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" The hunter grabbed his arms from behind and tried to peel him off the window glass, but could not move the angel an inch.

"I am b-burning. It feels niccccce." Castiel let out a hybrid of a moan and hiss against the window while firmly defending his position.

"Dammit Cas, we're gonna get arrested," Dean huffed and continued his futile efforts of dragging the angel out of the shop.

The hunter cursed loudly and grabbed Castiel's hips in a deathly grip, tugging him with all his remaining strength. Suddenly Castiel, who looked like a flattened starfish, gave up and his ass bumped into Dean's crotch. The angel moaned so loudly and lustfully that Dean turned beetroot red. He wanted to yell at Castiel when something caught his eye from the outside. Dean never felt so terrified in his life.

Cameras! There were flashing cameras outside. A small group of people was standing outside and taking photos.

Dean grabbed up Castiel's pants, coat, and shirt and he pulled the angel's arm again, but Castiel did not budge.

"You horny son of a bitch!" Dean swore loudly, attacked the angel and threw him over his shoulder.

The way towards the Impala took forever. While Dean was cursing loudly and running towards the car with Castiel over his shoulder, the angel looked ecstatic. Castiel was now holding his black slacks up so that it was flapping behind Dean's back like a royal banner…

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam was already standing at the Impala. To say that he looked disturbed when he saw his brother and Castiel would be an understatement. His face color had returned to his usual one from the salad green it had donned in the diner. Samsquatch was so shocked when he saw Dean that his body didn't seem to know how to react, only turning a light pink. This did not stop the younger hunter from making a dying whale noise as soon as he saw his brother with the half-naked angel thrown over his shoulder and a flapping flag (aka Castiel's pants) behind their backs.

"This is not what you think, fuckers!" Dean yelled at the group of people, who were still flashing the cameras.

"Whaa…" Sam asked eloquently.

Dean, who was panting heavily, managed to get to the Impala and put the angel down on the ground.

"Put this on and get in the car!" he yelled at Castiel and shoved his clothes into his hands. Dean opened the driver's door and crawled into his Baby.

"Sam, get in, we're leaving now!" Dean bellowed. He was pissed.

"I… I'm not coming. I need some fresh air," Sam mumbled and grabbed Castiel's coat as the angel was about to sit in the car. "Cas, wait for a sec. Here, you'll need this." Sam opened the angel's trench coat and put something into his inner pocket. "There you go. Enjoy yourselves." The younger Winchester smirked and tapped Castiel's shoulder.

"Ok. See you later then," Dean replied hurriedly, so embarrassed that he didn't even bother to ask why Sam wasn't coming, and the Impala took off immediately as soon as Castiel got in the car.

"Four hours should be enough," Sam decided aloud. He grinned to himself and walked away, whistling.

* * *

Dean slammed the motel door behind him as soon as they entered the room. He turned around and pinned Castiel to the wall.

"You stay right here and do not move. Capisce?" he growled into the angel's face.

"Yes, I understand, Dean." Castiel nodded and swallowed heavily, having trouble thinking much with Dean so close.

"Alright then." The hunter moved away from the angel and his gaze fell on Castiel's feet. "Where the hell are your shoes?" He quirked his brow.

"I… I think we left them at the shop. Should I go and get them?"

"No!" Dean's shout startled the angel. "You stay there and wait until I think of how…how we should solve your little problem." Dean remembered Bobby's words and blushed furiously.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel agreed as always.

The hunter closed the bathroom door behind him and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "_What the hell is wrong with me? I never liked the guys before, but Cas… God… he is just… he just drives me crazy."_

The hunter splashed cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. _"Right, I need to get out and do something." _He braced himself for what he was sure was going to happen.

"So, Cas…" Dean began when he got out of the bathroom, but trailed off when his gaze fell upon the angel.

Castiel's trench coat was thrown on the floor while its owner was leaning against the wall and making humping movements. Castiel's eyes were closed. One of his hands was drawing abstract shapes on his abdomen and another hand was in his red boxers. It was not hard to guess what the angel was doing, judging from the gasps and choked moans escaping from his parted lips.

Castiel's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard Dean's voice. The angel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Well, a deer with black socks and red boxers on.

"Dean, I…I…" he began, but did not know how to continue.

Something about seeing Castiel this way made Dean lose all his sense of self control, all his reservations about his feelings for Castiel. Dean made a loud mooning noise, like a bull after seeing red. The older Winchester quickly stomped to the angel and invaded his personal space.

"It's not fair what you do, Cas." His voice sounded very low and raspy. "You think I haven't noticed all the little glances when you think I'm not looking?" The hunter pinned the angel's arms above his head and Castiel bit his lip expectantly. "Or the little gasps and swallows? Do you think I'm blind?" Dean slightly parted the angel's legs and pressed his knee to the obvious bulge.

Castiel moaned so loudly that Dean was sure the whole neighborhood heard it. "Oh, you wanna disturb the whole neighborhood eh? I think I shouldn't allow you to do that." Dean sent any remaining doubts to Hell and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "Come 'ere," he groaned and in the next few seconds Dean's arms were full of the trembling angel. He cupped the back of Castiel's neck, bringing him closer.

"Mmmmphhhh," the angel replied with a lewd moan and Dean knew that if he didn't have Castiel soon, he'd lose it. He needed the angel and he needed him _now_. He hoisted Castiel up and the angel gladly wrapped his legs around the human's waist.

Dean slowly started to walk towards his bed when Castiel remembered something.

"Dean, wait. Sam put something into my trench coat pocket and he said we would need it." Castiel was trying his best to resemble an octopus – all of his four limbs were around the human in a vice-like grip.

"Sam gave you something?" Dean barely managed to pick up the beige coat without dropping the angel. He searched in the inner pocket and took something out.

"What the hell is this?" Dean huffed when he saw a can of strawberry flavored Whipped Cream.

Castiel squirmed and cleared his throat. "At the diner I said something about whipped cream and the lady suggested we should try the strawberry one." The angel sounded embarrassed.

"Sam, you little sneaky bitch!" Dean was going to kick his little brother's ass. After he 'solved' Castiel's problem, that is. "Ok, where were we?" He grinned at the angel and resumed his way towards the bed.

"If I am not mistaken, we are still at the motel, Dean." Castiel deadpanned as Dean laid him on the bed.

The hunter chuckled and covered the angel with his body. He ran his fingers up and down the angel's sides.

"Of course we are, Cas, and we're not going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you." He grinned at the angel mischievously.

"What are you going to do to me, Dean?" Castiel's breath hitched when hunter grabbed his underwear and almost ripped them off of the angel.

"You'll see." Dean's smirk was predatory when he grabbed the whipped cream and shook the can….

* * *

Mr. Adams, who was the owner and administrator of the crappy motel where the Winchesters were staying, was watching some comedy show when the lights started to flicker and the TV started to get static.

"What the bloody hell?" growled the old man and he stood up to try and fix whatever problem the TV was having.

He made exactly two steps when he heard a bloodcurdling shriek and all the light bulbs, TV and, glasses just shattered. The old man stood there with his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. After few seconds of coming to, he regained his composure and, untypically fast for his age, ran outside the motel screaming that Apocalypse was coming and that he had seen the wrath of God.

It was strange, but some of the people who were staying at this shitty place were outside as well, rambling about exploded light bulbs and a loud noise that sounded like a human screaming…

* * *

Dean made a contented sigh and pulled out of the angel, planting a kiss on his lips. Castiel did not have the strength to move or say anything. He looked absolutely wrecked.

"How ya feeling, Cas?" Dean smirked down at the angel.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet," Castiel croaked and managed to smile. Yeah, whipped cream was a good idea, indeed!

The hunter's eyes widened. "Dude," Dean gasped. "Did you… did you just quote Def Leppard?"

"I am afraid I am not acquainted with any singing Deaf Leopards, Dean." Castiel frowned. It was enough to throw the hunter into a maniacal cackle.

"Cas, you're awesome." The hunter grinned and pulled the angel into a hug.

When Sam Winchester reached the motel his first thought was that they had been attacked by demons. The place was a mess. But there was no sulfur, and therefore, no demons.

The worried younger Winchester carefully opened their room's door. What he saw was the last thing he was expecting to see: the room looked like Optimus Prime had held his final battle against Megatron. The lonely light bulb on the ceiling that had been wondering about its life mission had succumbed to depression and committed suicide – exploded. The windows and mirrors had shattered and turned into tiny pieces and were scattered around on the floor. Sam never understood what force pressed Castiel's trench coat flat onto the wall, or how it was still clung to it. The hunter grabbed and tried to tug it down, but it would not yield. Sam's eyes were growing wider with each second but, he could not hold a whimper back when he saw someone's lone sock hanging from an exploded light bulb. The sock looked so pitiful that the younger brother's heart clenched and he sniffled.

Then he heard it. There were light snoring noises coming from the left side of the room. Sam turned around and saw his brother. Thanks to Heaven he was covered! Dean was lying on top of the angel. Sam could see Castiel's ruffled head and one hand that resting on Dean's back. He couldn't see Castiel's other hand, but Sam had a feeling he didn't want to know where it was.

The younger Winchester slowly retreated towards the door, but tripped over something and fell down with a loud thud. Sam cursed silently and kicked the object. It was the whipped cream can. Now empty, of course!

Dean woke up instantly and Castiel stirred under him, mewling something ncomprehensibly.

"S… sorry," Sam said awkwardly. "I didn't know that you hadn't finished." Sam grinned sheepishly. "I'll just get a room for myself for tonight. Enjoy yourselves. But don't forget about sleeping too," the younger Winchester added as he galloped out of the room like a moose.

Castiel broke the silence. "This was unexpected."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," Dean grumbled, ready to fall asleep again.

"So I was right," Castiel said in a dreamy voice.

"'Bout what?" Dean raised his head from the angel's chest.

"Males can have multiple orgasms during one round. Thank you," Castiel said seriously.

"You are killing me, Cas. Don't ever change." Dean shook from laughter and kissed the angel hungrily.

* * *

Bobby Singer poured his morning coffee into a mug and sat down at his table to go through a newspaper. He unfolded the fresh issue of USA Today and quickly went through it. On the fifth page a big and bold title got his attention. It read: "Aggressive Homosexuals Attack Hemingford".

Bobby splattered his coffee all over himself and the table when he saw at the photos. The old hunter felt a headache starting.

In the first photo Castiel was standing with his hands pressed against the shop window while Dean was standing behind him, grabbing the angel's hips. Whatever Dean's real purpose was, it did not seem that way from the photo.

In the second one, the Winchester had a wild, animalistic look on his face and had the angel thrown over his shoulder. Dean looked like a caveman protecting his young, his teeth bared in a snarl. As for the angel, Castiel looked like a proud flag-bearer: his black pants were flapping in the breeze like a flag.

Bobby closed the newspaper and laughed. It started with small, inaudible tremors that soon turned into a roaring laughter. When he was done, the hunter wiped the stray tears away from his eyes and grabbed his mobile.

Dean answered after several rings.

"Dean, how long till you get your asses over here?" Bobby greeted him with his usual grumpiness.

"Umm, maximum two hours. Why? Is everything alright?" Dean got nervous.

"Calm down, boy. Nothing's hunting me. I just have a surprise for you." Bobby couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Dean didn't like the way Bobby was chuckling and his worries got worse.

"Not telling ya anything. Get your asses over here and see it yourselves." Bobby disconnected the call and shook his head. "Stupid boy, he's gonna play all macho now. Everyone knows that he's in love with that stupid angel." Bobby decided to get some beer instead of coffee and went to his fridge. "Two idjits found each other," he huffed and grabbed a cold beer bottle.

He could not wait 'til the trio got to his house. Oh, this would be so much fun!

**The End**


End file.
